grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Polls
Please leave comments and poll suggestions under the correct date. Thank you. When suggesting a poll, please use this format. Question (Ex: Who is your favorite member of Grand Chase?) '' *''Poll choice 1 *''Poll choice 2'' *''Poll choice 3'' *''Poll choice 4'' *''Poll choice 5'' *''Poll choice 6'' *''Poll choice 7'' *''Poll choice 8'' *''Poll choice 9'' *''Poll choice 10'' Please limit choices to a maximum of ten unless their needs to be more than ten choices, such as when asking about the favorite or least favorite of a subject matter that has more than ten entires, such as Seal Breaker Gachas. 10-19-2011 What are your thoughts on Geas, Mari's 4th job? *I love it - 365 *I hate it - 20 *I don't know yet - 34 *I'm indifferent - 20 *Other - 3 11-10-2011 Do you like these event dungeons such as the Nightmare Circus? *Yes, I'd love to see more. - 209 *No, I don't really like them. - 4 *I don't really know. - 8 *I don't do any event dungeons. - 0 *Other - 2 11-23-2011 Do you like the Fusion System? *Yes - 139 *No - 11 *Other - 4 12-08-2011 What do you think of the balance patch? *I love it - 47 *I hate it - 43 *I'm indifferent - 8 *It would've been better to keep it only for PVP - 12 *There was a balance patch? - 87 *Other - 4 12-21-2011 What do you think of Rufus/Lupus? *I like him - 1341 *I don't like him - 86 *I don't know yet - 107 *I'm indifferent about him - 36 *Who's Rufus/Lupus? - 87 *Other - 32 4-30-2012 What do you think of the Monster Train? *I like it. - 172 *I don't like it. - 16 *I don't know yet. - 9 *I'm indifferent about it. - 5 *What's the Monster Train? - 12 *It seems just like the Nightmare Circus. - 13 *Other - 3 10-14-2012 What are your thoughts on Twilight, Dio's 4th job? *I love it! - *I hate it - *I only like the new looks - *I don't know yet - *I'm indifferent - *Can't wait for the patch to arrive here (other than KGC) - *Other - 12-06-2013 What do you think of the Grand Chase Eternal Season update? *I like it. - 375 *I don't like it.- 81 *I don't know yet. - 20 *I'm indifferent about it. - 25 *What's the Grand Chase Eternal Season update? - 53 *Other - 9 2-19-2014 What is your opinion about the NAGC server being transferred to KOG USA(aka Kill3rcombo)? *I LOVE it! Awesome!!! - 186 *I like it. - 4 *I odn't like it. - 5 *I HATE it! why...WHY!!! - 21 *I don't know yet. - 70 *I'm indifferent about it. - 9 *Wait? NAGC is being transferred? - 21 *Other - 8 4-3-2014 What do you think of the Grand Chase Season V update? *I love it. - 220 *I like it. - 23 *I don't like it.- 18 *I hate it. - 18 *I don't know yet. - 27 *I'm indifferent about it. - 14 *What's the Grand Chase Season V update? - 112 *Other - 3 6-21-2014 What is your opinion on Ronan's revamp, with his new Erudon weapons? *This is totally awesome! - 74 *I do like Spell knight's Erudon Blade, but I would been happier if KOG gave new specials and comboes for his other 3 Erudon weapons as well. - 66 *I like it. - 3 *I don't like it.- 5 *This is terrible! I want the old verison of Ronan back! (Where is the Hell Slayer that used to clear the rooms for me now?) - 6 *I don't know yet. - 4 *I'm indifferent about it. - 8 *Ronan is getting revamped? - 20 *Other - 3 9-18-2014 What are your thoughts on the 20th character of the Chase, Uno?*I love him! - *I like him. - *I don't like him. - *I hate him! - *I don't know yet. - *I'm indifferent about it. - *Who's Uno? - *Other - 7/24/2016 Would you want Grand Chase to make a return in the future? *Yes, the game deserved better. - 3693 *No, it should stayed closed. - 34 *Indifferent, I don't care what happened. - 32 *Others - 13 Talk Polls Do you think Grand Chase should add more playable characters? Yes, that would be awesome No, there's enough I really don't care Other I don't know Freekagura (talk) 22:02, September 1, 2016 (UTC)FreeKagura Talk Polls Do you think there should be an English version for the Grand Chase Manhwa? Yes, so I can read it. no, leave it how it is. I really don't care Maybe another language Other Freekagura (talk) 22:06, September 1, 2016 (UTC)FreeKagura Talk Polls Do you think there should be an English version for the Grand Chase Manhwa? Yes, so I can read it. no, leave it how it is. I really don't care Maybe another language Other Freekagura (talk) 22:06, September 1, 2016 (UTC)FreeKagura